1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved electrical ignition probe means for a pilot burner of a fuel burning apparatus, such as a cooking apparatus or the like and to an improved electrode for such a probe means or the like. In addition, this invention relates to improved methods of making such an electrical ignition probe means and/or such an electrode therefor.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an electrical ignition probe means having an electrode provided with a sparking end and an opposed end interconnected to an end of an ignition wire, the probe means having a rigid electrically insulating one body provided with opposed ends interrupted by a bore means passing through the body so that the body is telescoped on part of the electrode and part of the ignition wire in such a manner that the ignition wire extends from one of the ends of the body and the sparking end of the electrode extends from the other of the ends of the body whereby the interconnected ends of the electrode and the ignition wire are disposed in the bore means of the insulating body intermediate the ends thereof. The bore means in the insulating body is stepped so that the enlarged portion of the bore means will receive the spliced together ends of the electrode and the ignition wire and the shoulder defined by the stepped bore will prevent the electrode from being pulled out of the insulating body in one direction thereof and the subsequently bent end of the electrode wire that projects out of the other end of the insulating body will prevent the electrode from being pulled out of the other end of the insulating body. For an example of a stepped bore in a one-piece insulating body for an electrical probe means, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,259 to Djeddah.